Traveling Alone
by iEaTjAcKeTs
Summary: The entire Pokémon cast is split up...what will come of this? Read and see!


"Uhh, where in the world are Misty and Brock? They said they were going to find some berries to eat and be back by 10! It is already 10:30, and we have such a long way to go!" Ash sighs as he flops down on his cushy sleeping bag. "We're back!!!" Misty announces as she and Brock arrive at the campsite. "Well finally, that took you long enough!" "Sorry, well we have to get going, don't we? So, we need berries to feed us! Seeing as how you are such a pig, we need a lot!" Misty shrugs and starts looking in Brock's backpack for a map. "Umm. Misty?" Brock taps Misty's shoulder. "What do you want Brock? I'm looking for that map you bought back in Oakey Town" "Well, Nurse Joy . you know the REALLY pretty one we met 2 days ago?" "Yeah. oh no. please, don't tell me you gave her the map for some foolish, ridiculous, and completely pointless reason?" Misty readies to attack Brock. "Well yeah! But it was for a good reason!" "Really, what was that reason now?" "Stop arguing you two! Come on! Let's go!" Ash interrupts as he grabs Misty's and Brock's hands and starts taking long strides in what he thinks is the right direction.  
  
6 hours later, our young group of heroes seems even more lost than before, "Great job Ash!" Misty comments sarcastically. "Aww . come on! It can't be my fault completely! Brock is the one that lost the map!" Ash counters. "Don't even try that Ash! I'm innocent; you are the one that dragged us here!" Brock glances at Ash. "You are BOTH at fault, stop blaming each other, and just accept it!" "So, what are we going to do?" Ash asks. "We can go ask.Nurse Joy!" Brock suggests. "Not really, I don't want to lose any more belongings." Misty replies. "Well, I'm the one that got you two in this mess, I'll get you out, so I'll go find another place to buy a map!" "I suppose we might as well give it a try, at least you have more sense of direction than Ash!" "Wait! Don't count me out yet! Go Pidgeotto!" "Ash . lets just go buy another map." "Haha! No way Brock! Just leave it to me!" "We did, remember? This is how we got here!" "So what? I have a great idea!" "Ash, give it up, and let Brock go look for the nearest town while we relax in this beautiful forest." "Whatever you say Misty, whatever you say!" Ash shrugs.  
  
"Hey this is weird, I've never been here before, am I lost again?" Brock wonders. Walking through a dark part of the forest, Brock sees nothing, no signs or any way of identifying where he is. Meanwhile, back at the camp. Misty is skimming through a Pokemon handbook she picked up a while ago and Ash is gazing at the starry night sky. "Brock is never going to be back! I should have just used Pidgeotto to find the nearest town, and bought a map there, instead of sending Brock on a wild goose chase." "Oh? That was your idea? Why didn't you tell us before Brock left?" "I tried." "Did you now? I thought you were just going to make a fool of yourself again." "When have I made a fool of myself?" "When you brought us here." Noticing the indifference in his and Misty's tone, Ash begins to wonder, exactly what kind of berries did Misty pick?  
  
In a place not very far from where Brock is stumbling through the woods, Team Rocket has had a bit of a misfortune themselves.  
  
"Jessie! Where did you hide that Abra we stole? I can't find it anywhere!" "I don't know, ask Meowth, he probably is playing with it somewhere, he really seems to like that thing!" "What? No way! I never thought Meowth would make new friends!" James cries out. "Meowth! That's right! I'm not making any new friends, what are you guys talking about?" Meowth rudely interrupts. The inevitable truth strikes Jessie and James simultaneously. "NO! WE LOST HIM! THAT LITTLE RAT!" Jessie and James panic. "Lost who now?" "That Pokemon we stole yesterday, Abra!" James explains. "So? You morons, I told you not to steal Abra, it can teleport away easily! We should have stolen a nice Meowth, a companion for life!" Meowth shrugs. "Stop flattering yourself, and start thinking what we are going to tell the Boss, we are in big trouble! This is the last chance he said he is giving us, he will have our heads!"  
  
"Hey Ash! I'm bored.. I'll go look around for some Pokemon center or something; I really am not sleeping on the ground for another day! What could take Brock 4 days to find a town??" "Well, if you listened to me in the first place." Ash comments indifferently. "Humph! Whatever, Brock is probably dancing with some Nurse Joy right now while we suffer." "Hey Misty, do you know what kind of berries you picked?" "Not really, they were good though, weren't they?" "Well yeah." "Great! I'll go look for some more, that will take my mind off that lunkhead Brock!" "But Misty!! WAIT!!" Ash frantically attempts to stop her, but Misty has already left. "I know.those berries were like indifference pills, that's why Misty hasn't clunked me with a huge anime hammer yet.and I haven't gotten that mad at Brock. We still get mad, but not through actions.like we used to.hmm," Ash ponders.  
  
"Ok, Meowth you go left, James go right, and I'll go forward," Jessie orders Team Rocket. "Aww! Why do I have to go right?" James complains. "Because I said so!" "Well, can I go back?" "Are you thinking about going back to the Boss and telling him we got NO new Pokemon?" "No, I just want to go look for new Pokemon behind us." "Too bad! I'm the boss in this squad, so you listen to ME, and no one else. Got that?" "Yeah, I guess." "Now don't forget, you clunkheads, we HAVE to find another Pokemon, or we are TOAST! Meet back here!"  
  
Narrator: Oh no! What tragic fate has befallen our heroes? Brock, Ash, Misty are all split apart, and are unable to express anger through actions, and to no ones surprise Team Rocket is in trouble too! They are split up as well! What will happen next?  
  
Stay tuned for the remaining portion of Dragonball Z! ...OH WAIT! Wrong show. The next chapter of "Traveling Alone" coming soon. Be sure to write a review! 


End file.
